Octubre
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Cap 3 arriba! si ya sé que me tardé como millones de años en subir un cap pero aquí está! Cap 3: COSAS QUE ODIO DE VOS, dejen comentarios por favor!
1. Solitude

**Capítulo 1: Solitude...(Tú estás allá y yo sigo aquí). **

La chica abrió sus párpados de par en par mientras que su habitación todavía seguía en una oscuridad interna, falsa soledad se sentía en el aire cuando recorría los ojos por la habitación. El manto completo, e incluso tapando un poco la cara para impedir que la luz (si en algún motivo entrara) le despertase de su sueño. ¿Por qué últimamente sentía que el sueño se le había acabado? Es decir, siempre estaba tratando de dormir a la luz del día y pocas horas en la noche desde que comenzó a tomar cursos de modelaje - cosa que no era de su interés al 100, pero desde que Yoshiko y Yayoi le exigían, los comenzó a tomar por compromiso.

Se levantó con pesadez aunque su cuerpo le indicaba lo contrario, su fuerza de voluntad estaba junto a la cama pero tenía que levantarse o si no quedaría como roca nuevamente en el mueble. El cabello un tanto alborotado y sus ojos aún un poco hinchados por el sueño, quitándose la sábana mostrando una bata rosa de tirantes de seda muy fina y el diseño precioso e envidiable figura de su cuerpo. Cada vez que se levantaba era lo mismo, cepillar de alguna forma (digamos, pasar 3 dedos por el cabello) su 'peinado', un gran bostezo en lo que estiraba sus brazos al techo y alargando un poco las piernas...

Colocó un pie en el piso y después colocó el otro para que se acostumbrasen al peso de su ligero cuerpo y un tanto confusa se dirigió a tomar una ducha. Parecía que su corta edad no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, con 17 años de edad y aún estaba confundida de los sentimientos y afectos mutuos hacia él...

- "A ver a ver Sanae...¿en qué quedamos? Quedamos en que no pensarías en él y lo estás haciendo"- se apresuró a pensar y se llevó una mano a la cabeza dándose de manotazos a ella para evitar pensarle.

Se tomó una ducha sin prisa...realmente le agradaba mucho tomaste algo agradable para empezar el día y ¡qué mejor que eso! Sin embargo, la idea de venírsele a la mente siempre es algo detestable y ya la tiene harta. Tomó el shampoo y se lo untó en la cabeza masajeándose con fuerza y muy rápido debido al enojo...¿por qué no la dejaba en paz? ¿por qué seguía pensando en él, por qué, por qué? Se preguntaba mientras que la respiración se le vino muy cortada debido a la desesperación. Las preguntas nuevamente se le vienen a invadir su cabeza...La tensión se presentó ahora y poco a poco abrió sus ojos de par en par haciendo que sus manos cedieran al ritmo en el que estaban masajeando...terminó por que le viniera el agua en el rostro y lo restante se lo dejaba al elemento que da vida.

- "Creo que a pesar de todo, te sigo queriendo...no puedo evitar el cuestionarme ¿por qué estarás haciendo tan lejos?"- pensó Sanae esbozando una fingida sonrisa que desapareció en segundos.

Sanae cerró la llave del agua y se exprimió su cabellera que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, y con la toalla la pasó un poco por su cuerpo y salió de la regadera para cambiarse. Se colocó su ropa interior y por último, como hacía un tanto de frío, se colocó una blusa negra de tirantes delgados, con una blusa 3/4 de cuello y botones, estaban todos desabrochados, sólo la ató por la cintura mostrando su ombligo y por último unos pantalones de mezclilla, pegados al cuerpo y de campana muy grandes de color morado (fiusha), unas sandalias cómodas negras y lo de su cabello lo dejó para después. Se dispuso a pintarse de sombras muy ligeras, como un rosa ligero (pastel) y lo restante de color café muy clarito, se pasó el delineador negro, rímel en ambas pestañas, polvo y rubor.

Nada mal para empezar, aunque por dentro no se mostraba del todo como ella era...sin embargo tampoco se quejaba, esa tarde iba a reunirse con sus amigos para la tocada de la noche siguiente y tenía que estar afinada tanto en cuerpo como en voz...lista para todo momento...se miró por última vez en el espejo y comenzó por secarse su cabello hasta dejarlo liso completamente baba. Se puso aretes y todo tipo de accesorios un tanto rebeldes y salió del baño para colocar la toalla en el patio, no sin antes pasar por la cocina donde encontró a su madre haciendo el desayuno.

- Buenos días mamá nn.- dijo Sanae mostrando una sonrisa, lo suficiente para convencer a su mamá que 'estaba bien'.

- Hola hija...¿saldrás también hoy?- preguntó la señora colocando platos y vasos en una bandeja para llevarlos al comedor.

- Sí...tengo curso y práctica en la tarde, creo que llegaré de noche, de paso creo que iré a ver a Yoshiko o a Yayoi.- dijo Sanae gritando desde el patio y regresando.

Su madre se detuvo para observarla de pies a cabeza y le sonrió de manera diferente...Sanae juró que su madre tenía algo qué decirle sin embargo no lo decía. Por último ella dijo...

- Ve al comedor hija, ya está el desayuno.- dijo su mamá evitando verla a los ojos y fue a tomar la comida para llevarla al comedor pronto.

Sanae quedó algo impactada, ¿por qué sintió que por unos momentos su mamá le tenía algo qué decir para después evitarla? No era muy común, sin embargo conocía perfectamente esa mirada...llegó no muy tarde y se sentó tomando el periódico para informarse del clima y demás, no faltó mucho para que después descubriera el motivo de actitud de su madre...se detuvo en la sección deportiva y observó...que estaba él...en primera plana, tomado de la mano de una chica rubia de cabellos lisos, tez muy blanca y ojos azules cielos. Una punzada de frialdad y sorpresiva se le vino al corazón y comenzó a latir lentamente.

"...el capitán Japonés se le ha visto muy romántico últimamente con esta chica de nombre Paulette, una brasileña muy importante en la Industria Textil de Modas y Modelo en su ciudad...no obstante, el capitán no ha negado nada acerca de la relación..."

Sanae cerró el periódico de mala manera y lo lanzó al otro lado de la mesa...una mirada superficial se le vino y cerró sus ojos dejándolos cerrados por unos segundos. Su mamá estaba del otro lado sujetando la bandeja observando los movimientos de su hija, la observó llevarse sus manos hacia el rostro cubriéndolo para después pasárselos por su cabellera lisa. Al momento en que entró, Sanae hizo como que querer despistar el momento, pero no pudo más y puso una mirada triste que causó algo de tensión entre ambas.

No hablaron del asunto, pero por dentro se sentía morir...y pensar que en la ducha pensaba en él...ja! parece que todo fue en vano...siempre era lo mismo al principio, todo es hermoso donde el corazón se nos salta, pero la mente dice: ten más juicio - SI ES QUE NO QUIERES LLORAR POR NADA. Gritaba su cerebro cada vez que tomaba el tenedor para introducir sus panquecas con miel y atragantárselo con la noticia. Se levantó antes de terminar y mencionó que perdió el apetito y se retiró al baño en donde se cepillaba los dientes de mala manera y llegó a su habitación para después toparse con algo que le vino un recuerdo muy especial...un balón de fútbol escrito con varias cosas, el recuerdo de cuando se fue por primera vez dejándola sola antes de confesarse sus sentimientos el uno al la otra. El llanto iba a presenciarse pero no lo iba a permitir, tomó el objeto y lo guardó en el clóset.

- No más...- murmuró ella en tono entre feliz y triste.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa con una sonrisa mientras las miradas de varios jóvenes y semi-adultos la observaban caminar con esa naturalidad única que de alguna manera obtuvo. Sonreía a todos los que la veían e incluso a uno lo llegó a saludar de mano. Era un nuevo día, así que no tenía por qué sentirse mal por lo que vio en el periódico...además.

- "Si él es feliz con otra...yo puedo estar feliz con otro entonces..."- pensó aunque su voluntad indicaba lo contrario.

No tardó en llegar a una cochera en donde se encontraba un chico reparando el cofre de un carro rojo muy bonito y moderno, su rostro lo traía completamente lleno de grasa y sucio, su ropa era un overol de mezclilla azul (que traía grasa y pintura) y traía un trapo viejo en sus manos. Llegaba una chica que también traía el overol y una coleta baja con una gorra.

- ¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó la chica.

- No Kumi, déjame descansar tantito ¿no? TT .- dijo Ishizaki triste

- De ninguna manera, yo no tuve la culpa de que el carro se descompusiera...¡¡¡mira, ahí viene Sanae!!!- dijo Kumi alzando la mano hacia la 'modelo' que llegaba e Ishizaki se ruborizó ante la belleza de su amiga.

- Hola, ¿siguen con el carro?- preguntó Sanae sonriendo

- Sí, lo que pasa es que Ishizaki no se concentra muy bien que digamos últimamente, pero tiene que estar listo esta misma tarde o si no me las paga.- dijo Kumi dando un ligero golpe en el hombro de Ishizaki, éste se quejó diciendo un ligero 'aouch' pero no le tomó importancia después.

- Ya veo, así que será mejor que te apures antes de recibir la 'paliza'.- dijo Sanae provocando que Kumi sonriera.

- De acuerdo.- mencionó Ishizaki tomando sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Sanae una llave, no sabía lo que hacía.

Ishizaki se fue sonrojado y golpeándose con la llave "tonto, tonto" decía muy seguido mientras que Sanae levantaba una ceja y Kumi encogía los hombros sonriendo en tono de "yo no sé qué le pasa (se ve que estaba babeando por ti)" Sanae movió la cabeza de forma negativa y después suspiró.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kumi

- Si...es que...¿no viste el periódico?- preguntó Sanae

- Ah, eso, ¿te refieres a lo de Tsubasa? Sí lo vi, pero sinceramente Sanae, no puedo creer que le tomes tanta importancia a los diarios.- dijo Kumi tomando el trapo viejo de Ishizaki y limpiando varias cosas dentro del cofre del carro

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó

- Los diarios no siempre dicen la vdd, sólo son personas haciendo su trabajo, pero son solamente rumores, quiero decir: no son verdade--

- Pero tampoco afirma que estén mintiendo.- interrumpió Sanae y Kumi se levantó.

Kumi observó la reacción de su amiga y comprendió que la mirada seria que le brindaba era signo de que realmente le enfadó el comentario de la noticia...era cierto, no podía afirmar que era verdad o mentira.

- Sí...sé que no es ni vdd ni mentira...pero ¿de vdd prefieres escuchar esa noticia por un diario o por Tsubasa mismo?- preguntó Kumi volviendo su vista al coche.

- Jah! lo dices como si viniese todos los días solo a reclamar lo que dicen de él, por lo visto ni se molesta para tomar el teléfono, me suena como si le costara estirar el brazo para llamar...- dijo Sanae.

- Pues sí, es perezoso entonces, nn...bien, creo que será mejor que Ishizaki regrese, ¿te quedarás a la práctica?- preguntó Kumi.

- No, voy a ensayar, mañana me toca cantar en vez de Yoshiko y pues, tengo unas canciones nuevas que quiero ver si el grupo le puede sacar un tono.- dijo Sanae

- ¿Enserio? ¡¡¡qué bien!!! las canciones que tu compones son maravillosas Sanae...además el tono que le das es único, no muchas cantan de esa manera, se ve que te inspiras.-

- Sólo me gusta cantar, sólo es eso...- dijo Sanae.

- Bueno, como sea, nos vemos entonces amiga.- dijo Kumi entrando a la cochera en donde Ishizaki confundía varias cosas que se le caían al suelo.

Sanae dio media vuelta por instinto y regresó por varias calles hasta llegar al parque en donde encontró una pareja dándose abrazos y besos...rápidamente cambió su vista, sin embargo por el rabillo del ojo le vino nuevamente la imagen en la mente: ¡¡¡cómo envidiaba a las parejas de ahora!!! Bueno, no por que ella esté muy molesta, pero realmente le molestaba la cierta manera de los afectos y cariños que se daban, tanto como para desear ser igual a ellos, tener a alguien a su lado.

Ooo soledad....¡qué triste soledad! Pensaba mientras caminaba sujetándose los brazos por su ser, como intentar ocultar lo triste que se sentía...

-

2, 3, 4  
How many times have you told me you love her?  
As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth.  
How long have I stood here beside you?  
I lived through you, you looked through me.

Ooo, Solitude  
Still with me is only you  
Ooo, Solitude  
I can't stay away from you

How many times have I done this to myself?  
How long will it take before I see?  
When will this hole in my heart be mended?  
Who now is left alone but me?

Ooo, Solitude  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooo, Solitude  
Only you, Only true

Everyone leaves me stranded,  
forgotten, abandoned  
left behind.  
I can't stay her another night  
Your secret admirer, who could it be?  
Can't you see all along it was me?  
How can you be so blind as to see  
right through me?

Solitude  
Still with me is only you

Ooo, solitude  
I can't stay away from you  
Solitude  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooo, Solitude  
Only you, Only true

-

Los aplausos resonaron por el lugar mientras que una chica en el centro del escenario daba una reverencia grande, cabellos cafés oscuros y ojos azules falsos, ya que el contorno mostraba que eran pupilentes de color azul clarísimo (o lentillas) con sombra negra y remarcada perfectamente natural, por dentro y por fuera remarcados con delineador negro y pestañas largas negras, un conjunto de una blusa estilo corsé color negro, con una falda extraña y negra también, botas negras y mirada profunda.

Sonrió a tal grado que las personas le vinieron aplaudiendo por su manera de cantar... Sanae dio una reverencia una vez más en lo que Ishizaki dejaba su guitarra eléctrica, Matsuyama dejaba el bajo y Ken (un chico nuevo) dejaba las baquetas de la batería a un lado para retirarse del lugar, Misugi dejó el piano para reunirse con los demás.

- ¡¡¡LO LOGRAMOS!!!- dijo Ishizaki abrazando a su amiga.

- Sí, lo sé...Sanae, cantas muy bien...¿les parece volver a cantar otro día?- preguntó Misugi felicitando a su amiga.

- Gracias, pero de todas maneras no lo hubiese logrado sin ustedes chicos...gracias.- dijo Sanae mostrándose muy rebelde con esa ropa.

- Te ves bien ¿lo sabías?- dijo Matsuyama de manera pícara y esta le dio un ligero golpe.

- � mmmmmm.-

- Es sólo la vdd.- dijo Matsuyama fingiendo inocencia.

- Ok, creo que es hora de irnos chicos, ha sido un día largo.- dijo Sanae retirándose y despidiéndose de todos y los chicos quedaron cerca.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿hablaste con él?- preguntó Matsuyama a Misugi.

- Hablé con él esta mañana, sólo me informó que vendría este próximo viernes con Misaki y Wakabayashi para ver la presentación de todas las canciones y a ver qué resulta.- dijo Misugi en voz baja.

- un momento, ¿cómo es que van a venir? ¿Sanae lo sabe?- preguntó Ishizaki.

- ¡¡¡No tonto!!! Se supone que es sor-pre-sa, ¿en qué parte no captaste?- preguntó Matsuyama.

- � mmmmmm, en fin, pero no creo que a Sanae le agrade mucho la idea, le preguntaré a Kumi a ver si nos ayuda.-

- De acuerdo, mientras tanto tenemos que hablar también con Tsubasa sobre muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: reclamarle lo que sucedió ayer con el periódico y con 'Paulette'...¿por qué los diarios no aclaran de una vez que es una prima lejana que para empezar, ni es brasileña?- se quejó Matsuyama con Misugi.

- Sí, no me parece que no lo aclaren, sin embargo, Tsubasa parece que ni le importa, ya que ni lo ha afirmado, tal vez es por algo, mas no sé de qué o qué.- dijo Misugi.

- ¿Ya vámonos no? Es estúpido estar aquí.- dijo Ishizaki divertido.

- Sip, nos vemos, sopas se cuidan!!!!- dijo Matsuyama corriendo hacia un lado y Misugi se fue junto con Ishizaki.

- Es una buena idea.- dijo Misugi

- Eso espero, Sanae me ha dicho que ya no le importa tanto Tsubasa como antes.- dijo Ishizaki.

- Lo dudo, Sanae se quejó con Kumi sobre eso ¿no? lo del diario...Tsubasa vendrá para afirmarle y decirle una que otras cosas.- dijo Misugi.

- Si tú lo dices.-

CONTINUARÁ.

Notas de la autora: ok, sé que no debo poner canciones de Evanescense, pero espero que no me golpeen por eso jejeje, sólo que me pareció una buena idea, ya pronto vendrá más drama, lo prometo.

Bueno, sopas se cuidan, dejen comentarios o quejas lo que sea jajaja no importa, con tal de que me dejen 'algo' nn

VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI.


	2. Everybody's Fool

-...- personas hablando.

- ("...").- pensamientos

- (#...#)..- sonidos onomatopéyicos.

Onomatopeya: sustitución de un sonido real.

**Capítulo 2: Everybody's Fool...Doble personalidad.**

Pasaron 2 días desde que Sanae y banda cantaron en el antro "Daddy's"; un club (pub) famoso entre los jóvenes y mayores de edad por su buen ambiente, sin embargo no quiere decir que no hayan tenido ya antes algunas detenciones por los mismos problemas de siempre, ahora ya había más seguridad en el lugar.

Los días pasaron como agua y Sanae cada vez estaba en una lucha incesante dentro de sí misma...por un lado mostraba su lado más rebelde mezclado con dark cuando cantaba, por otro lado, en los cursos de modelaje, mostraba su lado más tierno y falso con una sonrisa desquiciada que conformaba a todos los que pasaban al verla...se había vuelto muy cautelosa desde que Tsubasa partió a Brazil...y entre suspiros y recuerdos se fue consumiendo sus cualidades más abiertas con los demás. Dejó de ser la chica gritona, era muy madura para su edad y su belleza era la de una diosa según algunos chicos que la veían y le gritaban piropos.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado...Yoshiko y Yayoi no podían ser más amigas de lo que ya eran, compartían todo: jamás podría mentirles. Caminaba por las calles nuevamente, vestida de pantalones azules marino, botas negras de plataforma y una blusa de tirantes roja. Un tanto de maquillaje mientras que llevaba un bolso negro a su lado izquierdo. Llegó hasta una casa de dos pisos blanca muy bonita en donde mostraba un precioso jardín pequeño en la entrada.

Tocó la puerta después de dar un largo suspiro de inseguridad e inconformidad, pero levantó la mano con decisión y tocó un par de veces.

-

Matsuyama y Yoshiko estaban en la sala abrazados dándose besos en lo que el chico la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo...Yoshiko algo segura de sí misma comenzó por rodearle sus brazos por el cuello en lo que su novio le sujetaba con firmeza su cintura. Un momento muy 'comprometedor' para ambos cuando la puerta sonó y ambos chicos se separaron de golpe por el susto.

Yoshiko observó a Matsuyama quien sonreía y con una señal de cabeza le quiso dar a entender a ella que abriese la puerta: era su casa de todas maneras. Esta se levantó y se arregló el cabello con ambas manos rápidamente y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Sanae quien estaba mirando lo lejano del otro lado de la calle.

- ¡¡¡Sanae!!! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Yoshiko emocionada al ver a una de sus mejores amigas y Sanae sonrió.

- Nada, solo un día normal y dije: "oooooh iré a ver a Yoshiko a ver qué mosca ve ¿no?", y pss aquí estoy, nn.- dijo Sanae divertida entrando a la casa y al ver a Matsuyama se sintió ridícula.

Matsuyama se dio cuenta al ver la reacción de tristeza en ella, no por que su sonrisa se lo diera a entender sino el cambio repentino en el brillo de sus ojos. Se levantó sonriendo y llegó con ella.

- ¿Qué onda Sanae?- saludó como siempre solía hacerlo, a pesar de ser un saludo de "amigochos", en él siempre había algo en que parecía sonar caballeroso

- ¿Qué hay? No pues nada...perdiendo el tiempo e interrumpiendo como siempre.- mencionó Sanae sin moverse de donde estaba.

- No te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada.- dijo Yoshiko como si la idea de su amiga fuera loca y Matsuyama aguantó la risa.

- "Seguro que para ella los besos no son muy importante".- pensó el chico tapándose ligeramente la boca.

- Bien, de todas formas, solo quería pasar un rato para platicar...pero creo que ya no tengo ganas.- dijo Sanae mirando el piso esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡Cielos, realmente estás mal!!! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yoshiko empujando la espalda de su amiga para que tomara asiento en la sala.

- Estaba pensando en que...mejor regresarme a mi casa, hacerme cobachito y dormir un rato nn.- opinó Matsuyama como niño chiquito.

- En fin.- mencionó Sanae

- Bueno, ¿vas a decirme lo que tienes?- preguntó Yoshiko algo seria.

Sanae la observó levantando una ceja, normalmente cuando su amiga levantaba la ceja quería decir que estaba realmente preocupada por ella, por sus actitudes, pero también le daba mucha risa ver a su amiga observándola de esa manera: como no es muy normal en ella pues es obvio que te dan ganas de reírte. Sanae levantó su mano izquierda y con la otra comenzó a contar dedo por dedo.

- te lo digo...(cambio del dedo pulgar al índice)...no te lo digo...(del dedo índice al medio)...te lo digo...- y así sucesivamente (#se oye un vaso romperse#)

- mmmmmmmmmm.- se quejó su amiga y Matsuyama comenzó a reírse.

- (risas) Eres una persona muy graciosa.- dijo Matsuyama

- ¡¡¡nn!!!- nuevamente esa sonrisa, una punzada le dio en el estómago como advertencia a su cautelosidad...¿qué le estaba pasando, por qué ya no sentía tantas cosas como antes?

Por lo visto Yoshiko se dio cuenta también, la mirada que le dirigía a su amiga no solo era una mirada de enfado por la 'idiotez' de su amiga (en sentido de buen mal, no de caerse mal ni nada) ¿por qué últimamente Sanae sonreía por todo? es decir, si Matsuyama fuese Ishizaki, Sanae se le vendría encima para golpearle o fregarle el rato para divertirse, pero ahora parecía que ni ganas tenía de hacer las cosas...que sólo las hacía por hacerlas sin sentido, solo en el canto y en el modelaje se mostraba a una Sanae si tuviese doble personalidad.

- Bien, creo que mejor te lo digo después Yoshiko.- dijo Sanae levantándose con agitación y cuando Matsuyama iba a decirle lo contrario, su novia lo tomó por el hombro.

- Está bien Sanae, aquí estoy las 24/7, ya sabes.- dijo Yoshiko aún seria (24/7: las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana).

- Nos vemos, bye!.- se despidió Sanae con pasos largos, dando entender a la pareja de novios que Sanae quería marcharse lo más pronto posible.

Sanae abrió la puerta y la cerró ligeramente y se perdió de vista por la esquina tomándose el pulso y sus ojos estaban algo sacados de quicio. Matsuyama observó a su novia quien traía una mano en la barbilla pensativa.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Matsuyama.

- Sí...Sanae está algo rara últimamente...- dijo Yoshiko mirando a la nada entrecerrando sus ojos como que para pensar más.

- ......mmmm....Yoshiko...¿podrías traducirme?- preguntó el chico sin entender.

- Lo que pasa es que Sanae siempre está de una manera o de otra...algo muy inusual en ella...antes ella era gritona, modesta, linda, cariñosa, todo lo que puedas imaginar....ahora es como si todo eso lo dejó atrás de un día para otro...- dijo Yoshiko sin saber lo que decía.

- Tic tac tic tac tic tac.- mencionó Matsuyama haciendo como si tuviera un reloj en sus ojos y los movía de derecha a izquierda.

Yoshiko le golpeó ligeramente.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que eso era sólo cuando Tsubasa estaba aquí? Sanae no quiere admitir que Tsubasa es su felicidad...creo que hasta ella se dio cuenta de que ya la pesqué en mal momento. Es decir....te lo diré en español para que entiendas.- dijo Yoshiko al ver a su novio 'dormir', se levantó enseguida.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Matsuyama como un alumno que ve a una profesora y que estuviera enamorado de ella.

- Bien...Sanae es feliz y triste...es feliz cuando Tsubasa es aquí...pero está triste cuando Tsubasa no está...el punto final: indiferente. Sanae ahora todo el tiempo sonríe por todo, incluso se ve un cambio repentino (si es que te pones a observarla) cuando está en un lugar diferente, un ejemplo: en el modelaje ella se muestra una chica común y corriente; cuando canta en el antro muestra su lado rebelde....-

- Entonces eso da a entender que Sanae está en problemas de identidad ¿o qué?- dijo Matsuyama en tono de 'qué loco'.

- ¡¡¡Sí!!!- Yoshiko lo dijo muy expresivamente y Matsuyama saltó un poco sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces, qué hay que hacer?- preguntó Matsuyama intentando imitar la emoción de ella.

- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm .. no sé.- se quedó pensativa y Matsuyama tuvo una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Ejem...bueno...si tú dices...bueno, creo que debo irme...el equipo debe estar en la cancha para entrenar, así que me retiro.- dijo Matsuyama levantándose y dándole un beso en los labios a su novia.

- Adiós.- lo despidió su novia y Matsuyama se fue por donde Sanae anteriormente se había ido y cerró la puerta.

("Se me hace mala onda de mi parte no explicarle la idea que tenemos Misugi, Tsubasa, Genzo, Misaki y los demás acerca de la venida de Tsubasa...pero ni él es capaz de darse prisa con el viaje, ¿por qué tardará tanto? si sigue con ese ritmo perderá a la chica...pero ¿qué le hago? Misugi me prohibió contárselo a las chicas, sin embargo...creo que Yoshiko tiene algo de razón: Sanae se ve muy confundida consigo misma. Lo he notado, lo noté la primera vez cuando la vi caminando en el pasillo de modelaje, caminando de manera falsa, la caminata que les enseñan los diseñadores y su sonrisa es como la de una muñeca de porcelana...¡¡¡qué frío diría yo!!! y también lo noté antier cuando cantamos en el antro...ahí mismo se vio que le gustaba mucho cantar y su ropa ni se diga...aaaaaaaaaay qué complicado, será mejor que deje ese tema para después o si no no me concentraré en la cancha") pensó Matsuyama corriendo para llegar temprano a esta misma.

-

Sanae llegó a su casa con los ojos muy si le hubiese afectado demasiado el ocultar sus emociones abiertamente. Se sentó en la sala y tomó aire en lo que se masajeaba la cabeza.

- "¿Qué me está sucediendo?"- se preguntó en su mente en lo que después de un minuto comenzó por golpearse la cabeza ligeramente.

No se explicaba por qué, pero el tratar de buscarlo por sí misma le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió que lo mejor era ir a ensayar un poco en su habitación y a los pocos segundos subía las escaleras tratando de evitar pensar ya sea en él y en sus emociones.........¡¡¡¡estúpida!!!! se regañó a sí misma y llegó a zancadas hasta su cuarto y cerró con una patada haciendo resonar por el 2do piso su ira. Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero ya era tarde para disculparse....realmente estaba mal, estaba desesperada y angustiada: ¿por qué todo le salía mal? ¿por qué por qué?

"Bueno...la mayoría de las veces el por qué no siempre es muy claro, no tengo por que ponerme de esta manera si en vdd no lo había planeado...(suspiro) intentaré calmarme tantito"

Sanae se sentó en su cama pensativa en lo que le ha pasado últimamente...doble personalidad...se sentía de esa manera...era la vdd: por un lado, el lado dulce, la que todos antes conocían de ella...pero por otro lado el lado más oscuro que de alguna manera la hacía sentir bien consigo misma...pero se sentía traicionada por ella misma: juraba sentir que al mirarse en el espejo, el otro lado de ella se reía o se insultaba por la manera en como se encontraba...tonta...tonta nuevamente...pobre tonta...al final seguía siendo la tonta de todos los demás...

Tomó un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir en lo que decía algunos tonos...alguno que otro segundo borraba lo que escribía y así pasó alrededor de una hora. Después se acostó boca arriba en lo que cerraba sus ojos...sintió la pesadez del sueño y poco a poco fue cayendo en el mismo brazo de Morfeo. Se sintió cansada, demasiado...al virar la cabeza para acomodarse observó la figura de alguien a su lado...una persona cubierta totalmente por sombras. La silueta de un joven que le observaba fijamente hacia donde estaba ella y lo curioso es que ella también se veía acostada como lo estaba ella. Observó la sombra acercarse a su cuerpo y sintió además que le daba un beso en los labios para después salir del cuarto dejando en la mesa algo...un papel...daba la impresión.

- _Adiós..._- dijo una voz masculina que Sanae reconoció enseguida y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Observó que estaba en su habitación: se quedó dormida y se viró para tomar el reloj...las 8:00 de la noche..........¡¡¡¡LAS 8:00!!! TENÍA ENSAYO ESA NOCHE Y LLEGARÍA TARDE SI NO SE APURABA. Se levantó como le vino a entender su mente y se colocó rápido un pantalón negro de mezclilla (campanas muy largas y grandes) con una blusa de manga larga de botones blanca, encima se puso una blusa sin mangas con jeroglíficos en blanco (la blusa era negra) y se pintó nuevamente de negro los ojos y su cabello lo dejó suelto como de costumbre. Las pulseras eran importantes así que se las llevó y por último los pupilentes azules/blancos.

Salió de su casa directamente hacia la casa de Yayoi y llegó justo a tiempo ya que estaban los demás chicos de la banda entonando los instrumentos. Ishizaki y los demás tenían estilo propio pero la mayoría se vestía de negro para la elegancia de la banda.

- ¿Donde estará Sanae?- preguntó Ishizaki a Misugi quien se encogió de hombros.

Fue entonces que llegó la chica esperada a la cochera (donde estaban los chicos) y tomando aire rápidamente, se sostuvo en la pared.

- Ya llegué...- dijo con hilo de voz.

- ¡Excelente!- dijo Yayoi animosa al ver a su amiga y Yoshiko también llegó para saludarla.

Yayoi traía puesto un pantalón negro con una blusa roja muy llamativa, además de que estaba algo escotada por el frente para darle figura a su cuerpo y sandalias negras. Yoshiko traía un conjunto de pantalones y blusa (se abrochaba por el cuello) de un tono plateado mezclado con lila y celeste, sandalias negras y cabello suelto.

- ¿Empezamos entonces?- preguntó Matsuyama tomando su bajo en lo que Ishizaki se acomodaba la guitarra.

- ¿Falta Ken no?- preguntó Sanae al ver que faltaba.

- Dijo que no podría venir.- mencionó Misugi.

- Necesitamos a alguien que toque la batería.- dijo Yayoi observando a su novio.

- ¡¡¡No sé tocarla!!!- se apresuraron a decir Misugi y Matsuyama....(#cri cri....cri cri....'silencio'#)

- Yo tocaré la batería, así Sanae puede tocar la guitarra y cantar a la vez...¿les parece?- propuso Ishizaki y no hubo quejas por ninguno de los demás. (#pliiiiiiin....'idea'#)

- Bien, entonces está decidido.- dijo Matsuyama y observaron como el otro chico entregaba el instrumento a Sanae.

- ¿Con cuál empezamos entonces?- preguntó Misugi después de 5 minutos de silencio. (#se rompe un vidrio#)

- Eh...bueno, pues quería darles una nueva canción chicos, la hice y pues me parece perfecta ir ensayándola para la siguiente presentación.- mencionó Sanae algo insegura, como queriendo pedir permiso para ensayar.

- Adelante.- mencionaron los demás.

- Aquí están las partituras ("menos mal que siempre las llevo conmigo").- dijo Sanae sacando de quien sabe donde unas hojas con notas musicales.

- ....¿"Everybody's Fool"?...- preguntó Ishizaki llamando la atención de todos.

- Eh....sí...trata de una chica que tiene doble personalidad...ella es famosa por un lado: una chica que todos la conocen por solo mirarla, pero ella se maldice a sí misma por ser de otra manera que no es...reclamando a su otro yo sin saber qué hacer.- dijo Sanae y los demás quedaron sorprendidos.

Matsuyama comenzó a leer sus partituras y comenzaron a entonar los ritmos para comenzar...la vdd es que al principio costaba la guitarra, pero Sanae ya lo había practicado antes y le dio el instrumento a Yayoi para que le ayudase un poco y esta lo aprendió en poco tiempo. La afinación de los demás con el de la guitarra quedó bien y después comenzaron por que Sanae les dijera cómo va la voz en la canción.

-

Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

never was and never will be

your not real and you can't save me

and somehow now you're everybody's fool.

Terminaron de ensayar cuando los demás quedaron con un aire de felicidad al ver que la chica estaba dando lo mejor de sí en la canción...Sanae miró hacia el frente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; se identificaba demasiado con la canción que le enorgulleció el haberla escrito esa misma tarde, poco a poco se dio cuenta de su talento con la voz y con la música que por primera vez sintió en su vida que eso que hacía era lo que en verdad quería desde hace ya tiempo. Se sentía feliz como nunca, como si gritara a los 4 vientos el sentirse de una manera y lo expresara por medio de canciones...esbozó una sonrisa cuando los demás se le quedaron observando y esta volteó.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Sanae.

- Será el próximo número.- dijo Matsuyama y los demás asintieron felices, Yoshiko y Yayoi se le acercaron a la chica.

- Bien, ¿les parece si vamos a cenar por ahí?- preguntaron las chicas a los chicos.

- Me encantaría pero tengo que ir a casa.- dijo Misugi lamentándose con su novia.

- Y yo tengo que ir con Ishizaki hacia la casa de Hyuga, prometimos hablar sobre cierto tema, ¿vdd?- preguntó Matsuyama mirando a Ishizaki con cara de "muere"

- Ah, lo de Tsu--- interrumpido por la mirada de Matsuyama y Misugi.

- ¿De quién?- preguntó Sanae

- De Tsunami... un amigo que así se llama.- dijo Misugi rápidamente para salvar el pellejo.

- Ah, creí que dirían de Tsubasa, pero no me hagan caso.- dijo Sanae y después las demás se despidieron de sus respectivos chicos y se fueron con la 'líder' hacia un café conocido.

Misugi y Matsuyama miraron a Ishizaki...

- ¿Qué?- se quejó el chico.

- Creo que aún no captas "sor-pre-sa" ¿vdd?- preguntó Misugi

- Lo siento, lo olvidé.- dijo Ishizaki apenado.

- Como sea, espero que no sigas metiendo la pata o sino hasta aquí la dejamos y la cortas para siempre.- dijo Matsuyama imitando a una mujer y comportándose como niña tonta "córtalas para siempre" - sentido de que ya no eres más mi amiga.

- lo siento ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ishizaki molesto.

- Seeeeee.- dijeron Matsuyama y Misugi a la vez.

- Vamos, tenemos que ir a hablarle a Tsubasa.- dijo Misugi

- Buena idea, será mejor ir planeando de poquito para decirle todo...oigan, ¿como que Sanae se está inspirando en esto de cantar no?- dijo Matsuyama.

- Sí, lo noté hoy en la noche...además podría servirnos esto de tocar en antros y fiestas, es mas...podríamos organizar una en casa de Genzo (cuando venga) y pues ahí que Sanae cante para ver qué sucede después de que Tsubasa la escuche.- dijo Ishizaki y Matsuyama y Misugi se detuvieron.

- ¿Sabes? Es una gran idea...por fin algo sale de tu mente.- dijo Matsuyama (#se oye canción de funk' por unos segundos#)

- Ah osea, ¿querías decir acaso que estaba hueco?- se defendió Ishizaki. (# corrida de viento #)

- Por lo menos eso lo capta.- dijo Misugi en voz baja e Ishizaki nuevamente se ofendió.

- ¡¡¡Váyanse al demonio!!! ¿quieren?- dijo Ishizaki.

- NO.- respondieron ambos chicos a la vez.

- :: - fue la expresión del defensa de la selección, no esperaba una respuesta tan directa.

-

Mientras tanto, vayamos a alguna parte de Brazil en el campo de fútbol donde se ve un chico de playera blanca con suéter negro y un pants negro deportivo con tenis blancos. Corriendo como de costumbre en las mañanas pensativo en lo que haría ese día; esperanzado con que todo saliera bien...sin embargo...¿por qué los noticieros decían lo contrario? Ya lo acaban de poner en romance con Paulette que para empezar era familiar suyo de quien sabe donde lo sacó su padre.

- "¿Qué más da? Que digan lo que quieran".- pensó Tsubasa mientras comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad en su trote cuando después quedó perplejo con lo que dijo...

- "Sanae..."- pensó repentinamente el capitán notando como ahora disminuía los pasos hasta dejarlos en firme posición para después continuar caminando con ese pensamiento hermoso.

Recordaba todo de ella, desde el como se conocieron hasta incluso la confesión antes de marcharse él a Brazil después del torneo de Francia. Sin embargo; eran pequeños, ambos alrededor de 14 o 15 años de edad ¿qué iban a saber ellos del amor?

- "Probablemente más de lo que muchos de los adultos creen saber el significado...Sanae y yo éramos unos niños aún a esa edad...espero recibir noticias pronto de los chicos, me hace falta hablar con alguien conocido, sin mencionar que tengo que ponerme en contacto con Misaki y Wakabayashi, creo que iré a hablar con ellos, debe ser temprano allá como quiera".- pensó Tsubasa dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia su casa.

Llegó a una casa en donde se encontraba una chica rubia de ojos azules leyendo el diario un tanto molesta, no parecía contar con más de 16 años y estaba doblando el periódico mientras tomaba la cuchara de su cereal para ingerir una gran cantidad, después de unos cuantas masticadas la ingirió totalmente a pesar de no haberlo hecho correctamente. Tsubasa llegó y la observó haciéndose una coleta muy alta con su larga cabellera rubia y observó la mirada de su prima lejana.

- Ah, estás enojada.- concluyó Tsubasa.

- Vaya, cada vez me conoces mejor.- dijo su prima sin sonreír.

- ¿Para qué te haces? Tus amigas me dijeron que cada vez que te peinas así (se le acerca a su prima) es por que estás enojada.- dijo su primo

- (risas) con que mis amigas dijeron eso ¿eh? "mi primo debe tener gran cantidad de admiradoras".- dijo y pensó su prima con intención de golpear a sus amigas.

- Bien, ¿llamadas?- preguntó Tsubasa dirigiéndose al teléfono.

- Sí, te habló un tal Matsuyama nn es un chico muy lindo.- dijo Paulette sonriendo.

- Así es él...(#intentó imitar la voz soñadora de su prima#)....lástima que ya tiene novia (#sonido de un plato romperse#)-

- te desprecio.- dijo su prima en un murmuro.

- Gracias.- sonrió su primo tomando el teléfono y vio el identificador de llamadas y empezó a oprimir los botones.

-

Japón (Hora 10:00 pm) Casa de Misugi.

- ¿Hola?- preguntó Misugi en lo que estaba junto con Matsuyama e Ishizaki tomando un refresco.

- ¿Misugi? Soy Tsubasa Ozora.- dijo el chico

- Ah, eres tú, justamente estábamos platicando de ti.- dijo Misugi

- Oh, me siento halagado.- mencionó Tsubasa como si estuviera coqueteando con una chica.

- Ok, me das miedo.- mencionó Misugi captando lo que dijo su amigo.

- Vale, como sea, oye, ¿llamaron aquí y no estaba?.- preguntó Tsubasa

- Yeap', Matsuyama quería platicarte ciertas cosillas, y pues Ishizaki también está aquí...- dijo Misugi y se escucha que le quitan el teléfono.

- ¿Wazzup'?- era la voz de Matsuyama.

- Nada, nomás devolviendo la llamada.- mencionó Tsubasa y observó que su prima viraba los ojos y nuevamente ingería lo último del plato para después largarse.

- Oye, Sanae se te está escapando.- dijo Matsuyama

- ¿Enserio? (#tono de '¿me lo juras?'#).- fue la respuesta de Tsubasa.

- Por eso digo: "Aguas galán, no se te vaya el alacrán" (#se oye una cuerda de guitarra romperse#).- dijo Matsuyama.

- Ah ya entendí, este....pasa a Ishizaki.- dijo Tsubasa intentando librarse de Matsuyama.

- Okas.....SONSO, TE HABLAN.- se escuchó gritar (Matsuyama avienta el teléfono inalámbrico a Ishizaki)

- déjame en paz...¿Tsubasa?- preguntó Ishizaki tomando el teléfono.

- Hola Ishizaki, ¿qué tal te va?- preguntó el capitán japonés.

- 2-2, no me quejo, oye, ¿y tú? ¿cuando piensas venir?- dijo Ishizaki

- Aún no estoy seguro, el sábado próximo tengo juego, no sé cómo estén Misaki y Wakabayashi, además.........Ishizaki (pausa) ¿Cómo está Sanae?.- preguntó por fin Tsubasa.

- Ah...esperaba a que preguntaras eso, pues está bien, aunque se ve algo distinta últimamente, ¿vdd chavos?- preguntó Ishizaki.

- SI.- gritaron Misugi y Matsuyama.

- no hace falta gritar, pero ¿cómo que distinta?¿en qué aspecto?- preguntó Tsubasa.

- mmmmm digamos de manera de actitud, de vestir en un lugar y de vestir en otro...pero no quiero decir que sea 'trasvesti' (N/A: como se escriba).- se apresuró a decir Ishizaki.

- ....Eh....información insuficiente.- se quedó pensativo

- Lo siento amigo, tendrás que venir para averiguarlo por que no es fácil de explicar...- le quitan el tel a Ishizaki.

- El sábado próximo, tenemos presentación en el antro, y tú tienes juego....qué mal (#se rompe un vidrio#).-

- ¿Qué tipo de presentación?-

- Sanae es nuestra cantante en el grupo donde tocamos nosotros tres y un las demás (Yayoi y Yoshiko) Sanae es una cantante muy muy especial ¿sabes?- dijo Matsuyama.

- No, no lo sabía...¡vaya! supongo que tendré que esperar hasta verla cantar.- dijo Tsubasa

- Lástima que no vengas el próximo sábado (#se rompe un vaso#).-

- Sí, una lástima.- maldijo Tsubasa en su mente.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a 'planear' tu llegada, no tienes muy contenta a Sanae con tu prima.- dijo Matsuyama.

- Lo sé también.-

- Entonces vamos a hacer esto....-

CONTINUARÁ.

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII 2do capítulo terminado, seré feliz entonces jajajaja, espero que les esté gustando la trama que le estoy poniendo en el fic jejejeje, la neta que es ando un tanto obsesionada con el tema ya que estoy pasando por lo mismo con mi novio, realmente es entre agotador/difícil, como deprimente y solitario.

Bueno, sopas, se cuidan y dejen comentarios, o por lo menos dejen uno que diga que lo leyeron jajajaja.

VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI.

Lady of Darkness


	3. Cosas que odio de Vos

**Capítulo 3: Cosas que odio de vos.**

El canto de la mañana silenciosa la hizo despertar...traía consigo un buen de humor que no lo había experimentado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿a qué se debía? Con inseguridad se levantó y observó a su alrededor...no había cambiado nada desde que ayer pegó un ojo en la noche y cayó profundamente dormida, se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama otra vez sobándose los ojos para ver si conseguía despertar por completo: le ardían los ojos, como si hubiera llorado mucho, pero no lloró ni lloraba...Se encontraba un poco melancólica...

Desde que comenzaron los ensayos y las prácticas de modelaje la volvían cada vez más loca y loca de lo normal, no estaba muy a gusto que digamos, pero aceptó los trabajos ya que pagaban muy bien y pues no se quejaba por el dinero. Miró a su izquierda y su mirada quedó clavada en un sobre amarillo que traía su nombre en él y que además tenía marcas de venir muy lejos (los sellos lo decían más que todo). Tomó el sobre preguntándose sutilezas, pero no tenía ganas de pensarlas y no le tomó importancia.

Observó que no tenía remitente ("tal vez lo tenga dentro") pensó Sanae abriendo el sobre y quedó perpleja al ver la letra que reconoció enseguida...era una carta...de Tsubasa.

_"Hola Sanae: _

_Creo que te encuentras bien como siempre, llegué con bien a Brasil y para no dejarte con la duda, esta es la primera carta que dejo en el buzón para informártelo. Espero no te preocupes por mi, sabes que sé cuidarme solo..."_

Dejó de leer y se quedó mirando perpleja hacia la nada...pensó que se olvidó de ella, y pues al recibir la carta¿qué habrá pasado¿tanto tiempo para que llegase? No quiso leer más la carta y la guardó en el cajón tan pronto como pudo. No quería leer más por que tal vez podría decir cosas que la hagan confundirse nuevamente en ella: quería evitarlas. Se levantó y se vistió.

Esa noche tendrían que tocar nuevamente en el antro y tenían todo el día de prácticas...hoy era una especie de 'concierto' en un antro más juvenil como quien dice, y la banda se había hecho muy famosa desde que comenzaron a cantar como a eso de 3 meses antes. Sonó el teléfono cuando ella se arreglaba para tomar una ducha...

.- ¿Diga?-. dijo Sanae

.- Hola Sanae, soy Yoshiko, solo para decirte que hoy hay ensayo, sé que no se te olvidan pero por si acaso...- dijo la chica nerviosa.

.- Al grano Yoshiko¿qué sucede?-. dijo Sanae yendo a lo directo del 'problema' si es que había.

.- Nada, que necesitan practicar una canción los chicos que Yayoi compuso, pero que si no había problema de presentarla hoy...-. dijo Yoshiko preocupada.

.- Asssh! niña, no tienes por qué preguntar, claro que puede!.- dijo Sanae sonriendo.

.- Bueno entonces no te quito más tu tiempo, iré a ver qué rollo la banda, nos vemos.-

.- Chao.- dijo Sanae colgando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.- ¿Ya le dijiste?.- preguntó Matsuyama observando cómo su novia colgaba el teléfono con impaciencia.

.- Cada palabra, pero dime ¿con qué finalidad es esto?.- preguntó Yoshiko con énfasis de 'qué idea tan loca'.

.- Eso no te lo puedo decir...bien, ahora con lo siguiente, será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo con la banda para presentarnos hoy en la noche.- dijo Matsuyama sacando de su bolsillo su celular (#claro#) y comenzando a marcar uno que otro número.

.- "está loco".- pensó Yoshiko levantando una ceja observando raro a su novio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanae se colocó una blusa straple color azul cielo y una minifalda airosa que era de tela ligera, bordados unos listones delgados del mismo color de la blusa, se pintó de sombra azul cielo y alrededor de todo el ojo su acostumbrado maquillaje negro. Se dejó su cabellera lisa y salió a caminar un poco que ahora se estaba haciendo de costumbre, tomando su bolsa (ahora) blanca y pequeña, tomando sus llaves, bajó las escaleras alistándose.

Miró el diario en la mesa de la cocina pero no le prestó atención: no quería enterarse de nada aunque sea por un día. Su madre estaba preparando el desayuno y al ver el cambio repentino de expresión de su hija, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Sanae llegó con ella y le brindó un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

.- Voy a salir, creo que esta noche habrá presentación por lo tanto voy a llegar un poco tarde, vendré como a eso de las 4:00 por mis cosas ¿de acuerdo?.-

.- Si adelante.- dijo su madre sonriéndole mientras observaba a su hija perderse de vista por la puerta, y dio un largo suspiro, la relación entre ellas era buena, pero la comunicación se había visto más corta desde los cursos y la banda. Se podría decir que la extrañaba.

Sanae caminó hasta llegar al parque hasta notar ver a una chica que se le hacía un poco conocida...traía el cabello liso hasta la parte del pecho, de distintas tonalidades de café y alguna que otra mecha era en tono negro, pero como estaba ligeramente agachada, su melena cubría la frente, era delgada y vestía de falda de mezclilla azul marino con una blusa de tirantes gruesos de color negro, pegada al cuerpo y por la parte de enfrente traía listones entrelazados que daban la apariencia de ser un corsé y traía unas sandalias negras.

Se acercó un poco más a la chica pero antes de, observó sus ojos azules, con sombra negra y ojos delineados por dentro y fuera del ojos del mismo tono y al verse se quedaron mudas...

.- ¿Sanae?.- preguntó la chica.

.- ¿Helena?.- lo que respondió la otra.

Sin más que decir se acercaron y se abrazaron como locas dando vueltas, como normalmente suelen hacer las amigas (nota: daaaaaaa jajajajaja) y se separaron para mirarse lo mucho que habían crecido.

.- ¡4 años sin verte!.- dijo Sanae feliz.

.- Lo mismo digo, estás muy cambiada pero no lo suficiente para que me engañes, eit! también te gusta esta onda de dark o algo?.- preguntó su amiga haciendo un recorrido al aire libre por el ojo de Sanae.

.- Bueno digamos que algo parecido¿qué has hecho últimamente?.-

.- Pues nos mudamos nuevamente para acá¿si recuerdas que fui a Inglaterra no? bueno pues decidimos volver, no nos gustó el clima allá, a cada rato llueve o qué se yo.- dijo Helena.

.- Eso es lo malo, pero ¿fuiste directo a Londres o a donde?.-

.- Estuve cerca de Newcastle, pero pues ahí está la cosa...oye, he tratado de buscarte pero no había podido por que no tenía tu teléfono o e-mail, lo elemental ya sabes, es por eso que hoy venía con toda la intención de ir a tu casa para ver si no te habías mudado o algo, rezaba por que no fuera así.- dijo Helena.

.- Si quieres vamos a mi casa, no tengo nada que hacer y mi mamá debe estar un poco solitaria, creo que no debería de dejarla sola¿vamos? y sirve que platicamos de otros asuntos.-

.- Ah si¿y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? que empieza con 'T' y termina con 'subasa'?.- preguntó Helena (#crash# mala idea)

Sanae se detuvo, no tuvo que pensar 2 veces, ni pensarla una para saber que estaba hablando de él, por inercia lo supo y solo se quedó en seco, miró a Helena desconcertada pero sin mostrar ni una sonrisa ni una mueca de disgusto, solo se quedó fría y quieta, Helena se impactó con eso ¿qué rayos le sucedía para que no reaccione? Estaba casi segura que si le pegaba una bofetada reaccionaría, pero hay veces en que no es bueno hacerla enojar por nada, o hacerla enojar por Tsubasa.

.- ¿De él? No nada...¿tendría que saber algo de él?.- dijo Sanae de una manera demasiado inocente, que hizo que Helena retrocediera un poco.

.- "Lo que aveces hacen las personas con la necesidad de verle pronto a la cara".- pensó Helena, pensando que tal vez por eso se debía lo cauteloso de la chica. Llegaron en silencio a casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoo

**Nunca pensé que encontraría,   
alguien distinto como vos,  
si fue difícil el encuentro,  
conocerte, conocerte fue un error.**

En tantas cosas yo te odio,  
que me hace mal estar con vos,  
quisiera tenerte muy lejos  
olvidarme, olvidarme de quien sos.

Odio de vos, tu sonrisa ganadora,  
esos ojos desde el cielo,  
y tu forma de mirar.  
Odio de vos,  
como se mueve tu boca,  
lo que siento si me rozas,  
lo que dices al hablar.

Odio de vos, que no te odio,  
ni un poquito que me gustas y que ya no puedo más,  
Lo que creo que te amo más que a nadie,  
más que todo, yo te amo, yo te amo, no te odio.

Me pasan tantas cosas juntas,  
que se me parte la razón,  
en mi cabeza yo te odio,  
y mi corazón, mi corazón está con vos.

Será el comienzo de una historia,  
será tal vez un gran amor,  
es tan intenso lo que siento  
es tan grande, es tan grande esta pasión.

Odio de vos,  
esos bucles de belleza,  
esa risa que es tan fresca,  
y tu carita de muñeca.

Odio de vos tus colores estridentes,  
y tus dudas y tus flores,  
tan hermosa y diferente.

Odio de vos, que no te odio,  
ni un poquito que me gustas y que ya no puedo más,  
Lo que creo que te amo más que a nadie,  
más que todo, yo te amo, yo te amo, no te odio.

Odio de vos,  
esos bucles de belleza,  
esa risa que es tan fresca,  
y tu carita de muñeca.

Odio de vos tus colores estridentes,  
y tus dudas y tus flores,  
tan hermosa y diferente.

Odio de vos, que no te odio,  
ni un poquito que me gustas y que ya no puedo más,  
Lo que creo es que te amo más que a nadie,  
más que todo, yo te amo, yo te amo, no te odio.

Terminó la canción mientras que una chica de cabellos rojos daba una reverencia, su vestimenta era simple, una minifalda de mezclilla y dobleses como colegiala que era en aspecto de ser verde con azul y una blusa normal sin mangas de color marrón liso. Al mismo tiempo estaba Andy, vestido ahora diferente, con pantalón azul de mezclilla y una camisa de botones rara de color celeste muy descuidada, pero era pasable por el público al notar las pulseras de picos y de estilo punk que ya con eso daba a entender que no era su estilo. La gente aplaudía. Mientras que por una mesa se encontraban ahora Sanae y Helena haciendo compañía a los ruidos se miraron, traían la misma ropa que en la mañana.

.- ¿Por qué ahora no vas a cantar?.- preguntó Kumi llegando de la nada.

.- No tengo ánimos, además esta canción me dejó algo sacada de onda...- mencionó Sanae recordando las palabras de la canción: vaya experiencia corta que le dejó. Pero no lo permitió tener la canción como propia ni 5 minutos continuos, volvió a sonreír lo cual dejó a Kumi algo despreocupada pero Helena se llevó una sorpresa al cambio repentino de ánimo.

.- Supongo que por ahora no harás nada más que quedarte sentada¿no?- preguntó Kumi.

.- No me queda de otra, estoy aburrida.- respondió Sanae y miró a Helena que intentaba sacar un tema de conversación pero al notar otra vez esa apariencia en su mejor amiga, era como que retroceder un poco.

En cambio, Sanae volvió a prestar atención al escenario con las ganas de subir y gritar a todo pulmón una canción, recordó la canción "Everbody's Fool" y deseó con el alma cantarla.

.- Ni hablar¿qué rayos estoy pensando?.- dijo para si mientras que se dirigía a los chicos quienes al verla le dieron un abrazo, Matsuyama traía un vaso de cerveza pero lo dejó al oír lo que Sanae dijo.

.- Chicos, a subir, quiero cantar, NECESITO cantar.- respondió Sanae.

.- ¿Qué tema o qué?.-

.- No me importa, el que sea...(PERO NO ERA ASÍ)...Everybody's Fool, ahora.- dijo Sanae y cuando puso un pie en el escenario observó las miradas de todos los presentes que al verla, la reconocieron enseguida y pronunciaron su nombre con fuerza.

Los chicos también subieron y se colocaron los instrumentos correspondientes, mientras que Sanae encendía el micrófono.

.- Hey¿se la están pasando bien? Qué bueno, ok, ustedes saben que no es así como acostumbro a venir así vestida, pero ¿qué más da, de eso se trata mas o menos esta canción...**A veces cuando te sientes mal lo único que necesitas es estallar sin hacerle daño a los demás, bailando, cantando, gritando…aunque halla gente a la que no le pueda gustar... **esto se llama Everybody's Fool...-

Al comenzar la música, comenzaron los gritos por la sala...

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Fin del 3er capítulo.**

Notas: si ya sé que no he escrito nada después de millones de años pero pues ténganme paciencia se me ha juntado todo y es de que asssh me quedé sin inspiración jajajajajaja. Lo siento vv buuu ya sé, tachita para mi, pero al igual espero que les esté gustando.

Espero sugerencias o no sé ajajajaja.

**"Cosas que odio de vos".- Floricienta**


End file.
